


Living on a Farm

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [9]
Category: Good Girls - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just a simple request.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Quality Time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Living on a Farm

Living on a Farm 

The sound of feet to pavement is always a relaxing sound in Rio’s life. He’s been running to clear his head since before he could reminder, so when he cannot shake something, can’t stop thinking, or just needs a break he runs. 

The funny thing is since meeting Elizabeth Boland he’s been running a lot more then normal, he’s had to replace two pairs of running shoes in six months. 

Things don’t effect Rio the way they do other people they never really have. He’s always keeps things simple. The less chaos the less the clean up. 

Accept the things he cannot change; courage to change the things he can. 

Elizabeth is suppose to be the thing he can not change, she chose her children over him. He respects that nothing comes before Marcus, nothing.

He can’t however respect the way in which she did it or the fact she’s letting that husband control her. Rio didn’t spend the last year molding her into the almost perfect crime boss for that slime car husband of hers to take her away. Using their kids non the less to do it. 

Rio isn’t above using a weakness to control a situation, however he doesn’t want to control Beth. He just wants to show her the error of her ways starting with leaving him. 

Possibly he’s doing the same thing car man is, although Rio doesn’t need her children to get her back. Or does he? Rio does recognize the kids are her drive for everything. 

Rio stops running, “Huh.” He picks his pace back up. 

The issue is simple get rid of car man, Beth keeps her kids, get Elizabeth back. Simple enough. Rio picks up his pace wanting to get back home. 

It’s been a little more then three weeks since the shift from crime boss housewife to just plane housewife has taken place, and Beth can admit she’s unhappy. 

She’s happy her children are home, safe and sound where she can keep them close to the chest, but she wishes Dean where else were. 

After the cheating, losing money, and faking cancer Beth knew there wasn’t another low for Dean yet he surprised her. If she wants her kids back home she’d go back to how things where last year. 

As a result, she’s standing at the kitchen island making lunches while the kids have breakfast. French toast with bacon and eggs. 

The only real difference is she does still work at the dealership but only while the kids don’t need anything from her. “Hey Bethie which tie goes better with my suit?” He close enough that the kids can’t hear. 

Beth doesn’t look up from her task she doesn’t care. This entire situation made her realize she doesn’t love Dean, actually she doesn’t even like him. He thought he’d come back to their bedroom, he was wrong. He’s still sleeping in Kenny’s room and with the development of her relationship with Rio she doesn’t see herself ever allowing him back in. “I don’t care.” Beth starts to add fruits and vegetables to the kids lunches. 

Beth’s been down right mean to Dean since he came back. She only ever polite when the kids are around. She doesn’t speak to him, she doesn’t cook his dinner, make his lunches, or even help him with his clothes. She truly feels sadness when it comes to Dean. They are two ships passing in the night without a single thing connecting them. “You could actually try working on our marriage Bethie.” He speaks with clinched teeth. “Maybe we should go to counseling? Work this entire mess out. From my mistakes to yours.” 

Dean never admits his part in anything, even the fact his lies lead her to Rio. “We are not working on this marriage. The second I figure out how to be done with you I’m done. I’m not your fucking mother.” Beth puts on a smile. “Alright kids lets get ready for the day.” 

Dean stands in the kitchen not knowing his next move. Rio is no longer the problem Dean got rid of that. He can’t take the kids away again that was too hard for all of them. He’s lost without Beth he can’t image losing her. He’s kept her for twenty years, and it will be twenty more. He just needs a plan. 

Rio watches from across the street as Beth leaves with the kids shortly followed by car man himself. He waits until the street is clear before he goes to the front door using the spear key that is terribly hidden to let himself in.

He walks in looking at his surrounds remembering the last time he was here. How nervous, awkward, and cute Beth was being. If he only knew it would of been followed by such coldness. 

If it didn’t effect him more then he’ll ever admit he’d be greatly impressed with her code switching. Yet it did so he isn’t. Or maybe he is. This isn’t the time for self reflection. 

Rio’s been having someone keep eyes on Beth. It’s Thursday so after she drops the kids  
off she’ll come home for a few hours before leaving again for the dealership. Rio gets why she wanted the crime life so bad who needs that type of monotony in their life. 

He takes notice of the kitchen less then clean but he takes a sit and helps himself to the uneaten food which is still warm. 

Rio doesn’t wait more than thirty minutes when the front door starts to open. He plans on speaking yet he hears Beth on the phone. “Then he asked about counseling?” Rio rolls his eyes. Watching as Beth stops in the living room laying down on the couch. “I’m not fixing things. He’s cheated, almost lost the house, and faked cancer. Yet he gets to place demands. I need to find a good family lawyer.” 

Rio figures this is the best time to let his presents be known. “I have one.” 

Beth doesn’t react to seeing him, she knew the way she left that he’d come back eventually. It’s the cat and mouse game they play, plus he left too quietly. The girls have mentioned he doesn’t bring her up, business is doing good. A littler slower then they are use too but still moving. “Ruby I’ll call you back.” She hangs up without a second thought. “What are you doing here?” 

Rio smiles but it isn’t genuine it’s a smile that lets Beth know she isn’t in control here. “Just checking on an old friend.” 

Beth just looks at him. “Sure. How are you?” If he wants to play this game she’ll play. She’s in no mood for his bullshit. “Coffee.” She goes to stand he stops her. “No works just as fine.” Beth sits back down.

Rio places his hands in his pockets. “Come back.”

Beth laughs they each know nothing is funny. “I’m out. Ruby and Annie are doing just fine.” 

“They aren’t you,” he rubs his face. “I’m not talking about the business. I’m taking about coming back to me.” 

“Is there really a difference?” 

His jaw tighten this women pushes buttons he doesn’t even realize he has. “Can we actually have a conversation with out the back and forth?”

Beth urge to slap Rio hasn’t been this strong in a while. “Excuse me for following the order of which things have been.” 

“Which things have been?” He looks at her a if she has three head. “What does that even mean?” 

Beth lets out a frustrated scream. “Why are men such assholes? I don’t know what you people want from me. Dean spends half our marriage lying, cheating, and bankrupting us, then takes me kids away cause I didn’t fall in line. I’ve literally lost count of how many times you’ve walk away from me. Now all of sudden everyone wants Beth back.” 

Rio could see isn’t this going how he planned. “Elizabeth,” 

“NO,” she turns screaming in his face. “I’m not going to do this with either of you. I’m going to get my divorce, I’m going to stay out, and I’m going to live on a FUCKING FARM AWAY FROM EVERYONE WITH MY GODDAMN KIDS.” Beth goes up the stair stomping her feet on each step. 

Rio flinches once he hears her bedroom door close. He takes a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose. Rio puked out his phone dialing a number by heart. “Hey Mick can you handle things for me today?” Rio nods his head listening to his best friend speak. “Thanks man. I won’t be reachable, but I’ll touch base.” He’s about to hang out. “Don’t let Annie annoy you.” Rio hangs up the phone. He walks into the kitchen. “Might as well make myself useful.” Rio starts cleaning up. 

He doesn’t even know why he’s doing this. She clearly doesn’t want him, but he needs to hear her say it. It’s one thing to be done with the business, yet another with him. 

She’s been gone almost thirty minutes, he’s done cleaning. “What now?” He really isn’t much of a television person other then with Marcus. He goes back into the living room taking a sit on the couch. There is only so much he can do on his phone. He noticed some card on the table, “Might as well play memory.” Rio begins laying the cards out then turning them over matching the ones that go. 

Rio looks up at the sound of foot steps lost in his game of memory plus checking in with Mick. “You haven’t left yet?” Beth’s been upstairs for about two hours. She’s sure he’d left by now. “I just knew you’d be gone?” 

“You look more relaxed?” Beth looks down at night gown. She didn’t even know why she put it on, but once again she thought he’d be gone. 

“Why are you still here?” Beth attitude is clear. 

Rio tosses the cards on the table, “I meant what I said earlier. Before you stormed off talking about a farm” Rio laughs lightly to himself. 

Beth can’t help but to smile. “I’ve always wanted to live on a farm. Never got the chance but it’s looking real good right about now.”  
She stomps her foot crossing her arms. “Rio I don’t have the time to do this with you.” 

Rio checks his phone, “The kids are at school for another three maybe four hours. You’ve got time.” 

Beth sits next to him toss her her back laying it on the couch. “Rio, I’m out the cash and pill game. I apologize for the way I left but I wanted my kids back.” 

Rio slowly nods his head. “You could of figured out a better way to go about it.” 

“Maybe I took a page out of your book. You continuously end things without notice.” 

“Are we Jane and Marcus fighting over a toy?” The way Beth heart skips a beat when he adds his child with hers. “Let’s be clear ma’ the times I’ve left you it wasn’t half naked after just fucking you.” Rio knows the attack so approach isn’t the way to go but he can’t keep going back and forth about what he’s done. 

Beth wants to scream again. “Why are my sins greater then yours?”

“They aren’t. I’m completely aware of who I am and the bullshit I do. Yet I want to have an actual conversation. The way we are going isn’t working.” Rio is starting to feel like Dr. Phil or Steve Harvey. 

Beth wants to give a snappy comeback she’s been on edge since she told him it was over. He’s wanting to talk, be vulnerable, open with her. That’s all she’s ever wanted, he always so closed off. “My intention wasn’t to make you feel used. Or if I didn’t just care. I needed my kids back, Dean laid it out. He wanted you out of my life completely. I just wanted one last time with you.” 

Rio is laying back on the couch facing Beth. As she looks up towards the ceiling talking. “You could of told me.” 

Beth lets out a bitter laugh. “Hey, I know we’ve only had sex in the bathroom, but would you mind having sex with me again.” Rio smiles.  
“My asshole husband wants you out my life, but I want to ride it one last time.” 

Rio sits up. “Ride it?” 

Beth swats her hand back and forth in front of her. “I’ve been talking to Annie.” Rio nods his head. “I didn’t know a good way. You aren’t the easiest to read.” 

“I’m not wanting you to read me. I’m not a book. I just wanted mutual respect. How’d you know I wouldn’t let you ride one last time.” Rio gives his show stopping smile. “If you want to leave the business go right ahead. You didn’t have to leave me also.” Rio doesn’t want to be soft nor weak yet he has to be. If he wants this to work past business he has to do this. 

It’s lonely at the top. “You’ve never made it easy for me to express anything. When I do you reprimand me. You blew off the fact you got Jane’s blanket back for me. Hell I’ve been too nervous to even bring up what’s been bothering me. Which might rationalize the way I said it was over.” 

Rio raises his eyebrows. “Continue.” Rio knows he’ll have his chance right now it’s about Beth. 

She sits up on the couch one leg under the other facing him sideways. “After your lovely ‘Stay in your lane’ the girls along with myself delivered that car I saw you with a women.” Beth didn’t even bring up Dean lying about cancer yet this hug between Rio with the mystery women still bugs her. “I just figured I wasn’t important.” Beth shrugs her shoulder very matter of fact. 

Rio licks his lips also mimicking the way Beth is sitting. Taking a deep breath, “Her name is Dylan I’ve known her most of my life. I wouldn’t dare go here. With my line of work one night stands tends to work better. I only got Marcus because I was being sloppy. Don’t get me wrong I love that kid, more then life it’s self. His mom is dating, descent guy.” Rio gives more then he normally would. 

“Am I a sloppy one night stand?” Beth wants to know, actually Beth needs to know. 

“God I wish.” Rio knows he shouldn’t of said it. “I can’t get you out my system. You aren’t a sloppy one day stand.” Beth gives him a look at his attempt to make a joke. “I missed,” he takes a deep breath. “I miss you. Flipping my game is easy I’ve been doing this long enough to make it work. Don’t get me wrong I hit a bump but I also bounce back.” 

“What’s this about?” Beth knows she wants him to say it. 

“Wanting you. Wanting more with you. Wanting everything.” 

“Rio,” his never heard her use his name it catches him off guard. “How does this even work? Long term?” 

Rio closes his eyes and reopens them. “I have no fucking clue.” Beth laughs. 

“Yeah me either.” Silence stretches between of them for an extended period of time. “Dean needs to move out, I need to divorce Dean, get a custody agreement with Dean, and make sure Dean doesn’t destroy my kids future business.” 

Rio just looks at her. “That’s a lot of Dean.” 

“I’ve never been single?” Beth doesn’t know where that came from. “I meet Dean at sixteen and welp you’ve seen my life.” 

“You want to be single?” Rio wants to keep his voice even. 

Beth thinks it over. “Yes.” Rio nods his head. “Yet I want this with us.” 

“I really don’t know how that works.” 

“Dating.” Beth’s tone raises as if she asked a question but they both know it isn’t. “I also don’t see dating other people working.” 

“Nah,” Rio wouldn’t be able to handle the fact she’s out in a tight dress with another man. “This isn’t about other men. We have to get rid of the one you got, plus figure out what we are going to do.” 

Beth shouts without thinking. “Couples counseling.” 

Rio sits up. “Excuse me? Couples counseling? Are we even there?” 

Beth doesn’t even know where it came from. “We have terrible commutation.” 

“I don’t think we could find a counselor who would agree to seeing a married women with her criminal ex-boss.” Rio takes a deep breath and places a hand on her knee. “I do think maybe counseling for you personally would be beneficial.” 

“Oh yeah?” Beth’s never heard anyone even mention her going to counseling. 

“You’ve got a lot going on. The way Dean manipulative the situation with your kids, the cheating, lying about cancer, almost sending y’all to the poor house. Spending twenty years with a man who treated you less then. Hell the way I manipulate the situation with you, and tend to treat you less then.” Rio doesn’t want to compare himself to Dean but he needs a healthy relationship with Beth. 

“Wow.” 

“I went to counseling with Marcus mom. Healthy Co-Parenting of course her idea. We still go once a month.” Beth is surprised by this fact. “I don’t go around sharing this information.” 

Beth has a lot of questions so she figured it’s the best then to ask. “How’s she convince you to go?”

“Her parents have a terrible marriage only together for the kids.” Rio makes a direct eye contact with Beth who rolls her eyes. “We both knew we didn’t want to be together. Yet we both wanted Marcus. She didn’t want a toxic environment but we are two people from different places.” Rio hasn’t broken eye contact with Beth. “She’s actually a high school nurse. Anyway, she spoke with a friend who did co parent counseling, and long story short I’m sitting on a couch once a month.” Rio shrugs shoulders. 

Beth is loving now open Rio is being with her. “Thank you for sharing this all with me. My mom always made me believe that Dean was the best I could do. She undermined me treated me less then the list goes on and on. Annie and I where always a second thought. So when I meet Dean who was basically obsessed with me I took it as love. Parents really do mess you up. After a while he started to treat me just as my mom did. I didn’t know any difference, so I stayed. That’s why Annie literally sleeps with anyone that shows her the slightest bit of affection.” 

“That explains Eddie and her.”

“She had sex with Eddie?” Beth waves her hang telling Rio he doesn’t need to answers. “I’ve meet her.” 

Rio moves closer to Beth playing with the hem of her night gown. “We have a lot of work to do. But first we need to get you in the right head space.” Rio pulls out his phone and pushes a few buttons. “Her name is Kelly Johnson. She’s a good one to talk too. I’ll add you to the bill.” Rio screen shots and send it to Beth. 

“You don’t have to do that for me?” 

“Yeah ma’ actually I do.” Before Beth could answer Rio phones goes off he picks up but doesn’t speak past. “I’ll head that way. Elizabeth, I have to get out of here, but I think this is a great start.” He gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Call Dr. J she’s great.” He gives her a kiss on the forehead leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
——-

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, 
> 
> While reading makemeanybraver story What You’re Looking For I realized I had a story deep in my cave with the same type of flavor. You guys should check out her story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! All the mistakes are mine. I really should find someone to proofread for me.


End file.
